A Beautiful Stranger
by realitysofar
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan pertama yang meninggalkan kesan? SasuSaku. Oneshot. AU. First published tahun 2009.


Judul: A Beautiful Stranger

Karakter: Sakura, Sasuke

A/N (2009): Sebuah usaha untuk membuat impresi pertemuan pertama yang natural. Yang sepertinya gagal dengan sukses. XD

Warn: (1). AU. (2). _OOC-ness._

Disclaimer: Naruto dan segala karakter yang bersangkutan merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N (2011): Dipindahkan dari akun lama saya karena saya ingin memisahkan akun yang meng-host cerita berbahasa Indonesia dan berbahasa Inggris.

**A Beautiful Stranger**

Angin berhembus dengan kencang malam itu, bermain dengan helaian rambut merah mudanya yang ditahan dengan sebuah ikat rambut hitam sederhana. Bersender di pegangan beton sebuah lantai atap, Sakura mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

Deru mobil dan hiruk pikuk kota megapolitan adalah sebuah suara sayu di kejauhan. Sebuah _laptop_ duduk dalam keadaan menyala di lantai teraso kotor yang mulai memudar dan retak dimana-mana karena ekspos berkelanjutan terhadap cuaca. Suara musik klasik yang mendayu pelan bersumber dari _speake_r internal komputer portabel tersebut.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti," desah Sakura kepada langit hitam Tokyo yang tidak lagi memperlihatkan bintang bahkan di malam yang cerah sekalipun.

Sudah sejak lama ia pindah untuk berkuliah dan akhirnya bekerja di kota ini, sebuah kota megapolitan dengan kehidupannya yang berjalan dengan dinamis dan cepat.

Bagaikan sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis bagi para penghuninya, di kota moderen seperti ini, seseorang yang hanya satu entitas dari puluhan juta entitas lainnya bukanlah siapa-siapa, seseorang yang hanya satu entitas dari puluhan juta entitas lainnya memiliki peran untuk mendukung puluhan juta entitas lainnya, dan seseorang yang hanya satu dari puluhan juta entitas tersebut ditentukan keberadaannya oleh daya hantar dan statusnya sebagai bukan siapa-siapa diantara jutaan entitas. Mereka yang gagal memenuhi peraturan tidak tertulis tersebut, tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup di tengah hutan beton ini. Mereka hanya akan menjadi gelandangan, kriminal, dan sampah masyarakat pada umumnya, atau, bisa jadi mereka menjadi seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa yang menolak untuk menjadi bagian dari puluhan juta entitas, yang dalam istilah pendeknya disebut para anti-sosial.

Kadang-kadang, dalam klasifikasi sinis yang dibuatnya setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha untuk hidup di hutan beton, Sakura sering bertanya-tanya termasuk dalam kategori apakah dirinya? Di jaman yang disebut-sebut sebagai jaman kontemporer ini, dimana kebebasan pikiran dan kebebasan berkreasi datang sebagai anekdot sebuah era baru, tidakkah dalam esensinya jaman kontemporer ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan jaman yang disebut-sebut jaman gerakan sastra dan seni moderen pertengahan abad ke-19? Modernisme, sebuah ide yang lahir dari rejeksi terhadap tradisi, sebuah abad yang membunuh keagungan _Baroque_ dan individualisme _Renaissance_, sebuah abad yang mengklaim diri sebagai _less is more,_ sebuah abad yang melahirkan para ekspresionis, sekaligus mencekik mereka. Pada akhirnya, setelah semua usaha mereka yang mereka yang mengusung panji-panji _less is bore_, jaman baru yang terlahir tidaklah lebih baik.

Sekarang ini, di usianya yang hampir mencapai dua puluh empat, Sakura bukanlah lagi seorang gadis desa dengan rasa keingintahuan dan harapan terhadap dunia barunya. Dia yang sekarang ini tidak lebih dari satu dari puluhan juta. Seorang yang hidup mengikuti arus dan terapung oleh ketiadaan identitas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala untuk membuyarkan awan pikiran rumitnya dan berusaha kembali fokus terhadap pekerjaannya sekarang ini. Ide abstrak dan beban pikiran memang mendesak, tetapi _deadline_ bisa membunuh. Bekerja sebagai seorang penulis yang diberi makan media populer, garis miring penulis yang bisa digantikan oleh siapapun dan kapanpun, _deadline_ dan artikel yang menjual adalah garis hidup pekerjaannya.

Dia pun menyamankan kembali dirinya di lantai kotor atap hunian vertikal delapan lantai kelas menengah tersebut. Dibanding menulis tentang band lokal yang sedang populer di kalangan remaja, sebenarnya Sakura lebih ingin menulis tentang grandiosa abadi Tchaikovsky dan plin-plannya _Rhapsody in Blue_. Tetapi, artikel mengenai orang-orang yang sudah lama mati dan musik mereka yang tidak menjual di jaman ini tidak akan dibaca di majalah yang mengklaim diri sebagai "_The Guide of Modern Lifestyle and Pop Culture"._

Diantara suara konstan ketukan keyboard dan musik klasik yang memenuhi udara di malam musim panas tersebut, Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dia tidak memalingkan wajah untuk melihat siapa yang muncul untuk membuyarkan kesendiriannya di atap gedung apartemennya. Dia tidak mengenal siapapun yang hidup di apartemen ini, satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu mengenai tetangganya adalah siapapun yang menghuni kamar disebelahnya—Sakura hanya memiliki satu tetangga karena unit apartemennya berada di paling ujung—merupakan seorang pekerja kantoran, itupun diketahuinya dari pembicaraannya dengan pemilik apartemen. Sakura memutuskan untuk menghiraukan siapapun yang datang.

Orang tidak dikenal tersebut sepertinya juga memilih untuk menghiraukan Sakura. Dari suara langkahnya yang terhenti tidak jauh darinya, Sakura tahu orang itu juga sedang bersender di pagar beton aus lantai atap tersebut.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya yang terinterupsi oleh antisipasi. Kata-kata mengalir dengan lancar dari otaknya, membentuk kalimat-kalimat kasual yang gampang dibaca oleh semua kalangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hidung Sakura menangkap bau asap rokok yang tidak salah lagi berasal dari siapun yang sedang bersender di pagar dekatnya. Di negara yang melarang perokok untuk merokok sembarangan di depan publik, Sakura bisa menghindari bau asap rokok yang dibencinya dengan mudah. Tetapi, dalam menghadapi pekerjaannya, terkadang mau tidak mau dia harus menghadapi pembicaraan dengan mereka yang merokok di depannya. Secara tipikal, mereka akan bertanya apakah ia keberatan kalau mereka merokok, dan Sakura akan menjawab tidak dengan sebuah senyum.

Tetapi, tidak ada protokol yang mengharuskannya untuk bersikap sopan kepada orang asing.

"Bisakah anda jangan merokok di sini?" Sakura tiba-tiba berkata, memecah pakta kediaman mereka.

Orang asing tersebut tidak menjawab, untuk beberapa lama ia hanya menghisap dan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

Sakura yang merasa sedikit kesal karena diabaikan berhenti mengetik dan berdiri. Ketika berbalik badan, ia mendapati pemandangan seorang laki-laki berjas hitam dan kemeja putih yang sedang memandang jauh ke lampu-lampu yang menandai kehidupan kota. Caranya membawa batangan tipis rokok tersebut ke mulutnya yang elegan adalah aksi yang biasanya akan dideskripsikan sebagai 'seksi' oleh Sakura dalam artikel-artikelnya. Potongan rambutnya yang trendi menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tetapi Sakura bisa melihat laki-laki tersebut memiliki wajah yang tampan. Dia yang dulu pastilah akan segera jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama dengan entitas asing yang bagaikan muncul dari halaman novel tersebut.

"Hei," Sakura memulai. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kamu, aku yang datang ke tempat ini duluan dan aku tidak mau diganggu oleh asap rokok."

Laki-laki itu akhirnya berbalik dan memandangnya. Sakura tidak terkesan oleh mata yang ternyata sehitam rambutnya.

Dia mengangkat alisnya sebelah ketika Sakura terang-terangan memelototinya.

"Aku datang ke tempat ini tiap malam untuk merokok," katanya. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu yang baru hadir malam ini untuk melarangku."

"Sebagai warga negara ini, aku punya segala hak untuk menuntutmu atas pelanggaran aturan karena merokok di sembarang tempat," balas Sakura dengan tajam.

Laki-laki tersebut menggeleng pelan seolah tidak percaya dengan absurditas situasi ini. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia mematikan rokok dengan menyundutnya di sisi pagar beton, meninggalkan bekas hitam di cat putih, dan membuang puntungnya ke kegelapan malam.

"Terimakasih," Sakura berkata sambil mengangguk. Sakura telah bersiap-siap untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tetapi sebuah pernyataan dari orang asing tersebut membuatnya kembali memandang mata hitamnya.

"_Ave Maria_ rendisi Caccini. Pilihan musik yang menarik," komentarnya.

Dalam beberapa detik yang berlalu untuk reseptornya memproses maksud sang pemilik pandangan tajam tersebut, Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar pemuda tersebut sedang mengomentari alunan pelan yang muncul dari _laptop_-nya, yang entah sejak kapan berganti dari_Carmen Fantasy_ menjadi lengkingan sendu soprano dalam sebuah _aria_ legendaris, _Ave Maria_.

"Kebanyakan lebih mengenal versi Schubert," pemuda itu menambahkan.

"Interpretasi Schubert adalah kemuliaan dan kedamaian. Caccini memilih untuk menggunakan nada yang sendu. Keduanya sama indahnya," Sakura berkata.

"Hnn," dengusnya pelan. "Hidup di kota seperti ini, mendengar alunan musik klasik bagaikan diingatkan kepada mimpi."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mendengus tertawa tidak lama kemudian. "Maaf," dia berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Tapi anda sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang romantis."

"Saya adalah seorang realis. Di jaman ini, berpegang pada mimpi sama seperti menangkap udara. Harapan yang kosong," dia mengkoreksi asumsi Sakura dengan suara datar. Seakan menguatkan poin pendapatnya, ia memasukan kedua tangan ke kantong celana panjangnya dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap langit hitam.

Sakura merasa orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini ternyata lumayan menarik. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, Sakura bertanya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat anda di sekitar sini. Anda penghuni apartemen ini?"

"Saya sering melihatmu," katanya dengan sebuah senyum angkuh. "Seorang wanita kesepian yang pulang dan pergi di jam abnormal."

Pernyataan yang vulgar tersebut membuat Sakura mencedutkan pelipisnya. Tetapi ia tahu orang tersebut sedang berusaha memancingnya, karena itu Sakura berusaha menahan amarah. "Aku adalah jurnalis. Saat panggilan tugas datang, mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti," Sakura membela diri.

"Menjadi jurnalis di jaman ini? Absurd sekali," dengus pemuda itu. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata hijau Sakura.

Sakura menunduk dan menggantung kepala mendengar perkataan tersebut. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum ia berkata, "Ya, kurasa kamu benar. Menjadi jurnalis untuk media populer memang agak melelahkan."

Laki-laki itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah reaksi yang tidak terpikirkan oleh dia sebelumnya. Detik-detik berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya pria tersebut mulai melangkah beranjak dari Sakura.

"Aku Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke kalau kamu memang ingin tahu," katanya sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya walaupun impresi pertama yang dia buat tidak begitu baik.

"Berbicara denganmu lumayan menarik," ujar pemuda tersebut sambil memberikan senyum angkuhnya.

Dan laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut pun menghilang di balik pintu tangga darurat. Sakura memandang pintu tersebut setelah beberapa saat ia tertutup. Firasatnya mengatakan dia akan sering bertemu orang itu nantinya.

Betapa benar firasatnya tersebut, karena keesokan harinya, ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya untuk berangkat kerja, tetangganya pun kebetulan sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura disambut oleh sebuah wajah yang familiar. Dia menggantung rahang bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jarinya dalam sebuah _shock therapy_ bercampur kekesalan—karena tidak diberitahu—yang disajikan oleh seorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

FIN

A/N: Review akan membuat saya senang tentu saja. Hehehehe.


End file.
